


Crack the Shutters

by ester_potter



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: 4x08, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emotional Sex, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Introspection, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, Not A Fix-It, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sad sad sad, What-If, hanno tutto il mio cuore e tutta la mia anima, il mood è questo ragazzi, missing scene/what if, no beta we die like men, è un mix
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ester_potter/pseuds/ester_potter
Summary: Missing scene/what if dalla 4x08, i tag li avete visti sopra e non ho niente da scrivere come summary perché è letteralmente solo sesso e tante, tante lacrime (le mie, per la precisione).Probabilmente farà cagare ma have mercy, la quarantena mi ha bruciato i neuroni.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39





	Crack the Shutters

_“You call the shots babe  
I just wanna be yours  
Secrets I have held in my heart  
Are harder to hide than I thought  
Maybe I just wanna be yours  
I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours”_  
  


\- the Arctic Monkeys  
  
  


Martín appoggia la fronte sul cuscino e caccia un respiro strozzato, l’ennesimo di una lunga serie. Sta iperventilando, e il peso del suo migliore amico su di sé non lo aiuta, ma non intende lamentarsi in alcun modo. L’intera forma perfetta, statuaria, elegante di Andrés sembra combaciare perfettamente con la sua, andando solo a confermare quello che gli ha detto poco prima, quello che Martín stesso ha sempre pensato: “Tu e io siamo anime gemelle”   
-Andrés… - sospira Martín, cercando di far entrare più aria che può nei polmoni, ma andando nel frattempo incontro alle spinte dell’altro. – Oh, Dio…  
Andrés è talmente bravo nei movimenti, nel ponderare la sua forza, che Martín non può fare a meno di domandarsi se per lui tutto questo non sia poi così diverso dal sesso con una donna, se sta semplicemente replicando quello che ha fatto fino al giorno prima con Tatiana e con tutte le altre donne della sua vita. La gelosia gli fa stringere i denti ma, di nuovo, non ci pensa nemmeno a lamentarsi, e invece cerca con la mano la nuca di Andrés e tira i capelli alla base, non per fargli male – quello mai – ma per portarselo più vicino, ha _bisogno_ di sentirlo più vicino.  
-Dimmi come lo vuoi – gli sussurra Andrés direttamente nell’orecchio, provocandogli dei brividi che lo attraversano da parte a parte. – Dimmelo, Martín.  
Andrés tiene una mano sul letto per non sbilanciarsi e cadere rovinosamente addosso all’amico, mentre con l’altra gli allarga le gambe, per poi tornare a cingerli la vita. – Così? – Con una spinta poderosa riesce a farlo gemere più forte di quanto non abbia mai fatto fino a quel momento.  
-Sì – risponde Martín, stringendo forte gli occhi e appoggiando la mano destra su quella che Andrés tiene sul letto. È già abbastanza dispiaciuto – se di dispiacere si può parlare, durante quello che può tranquillamente reputare il momento più bello della sua vita – di non poterlo guardare in faccia; vuole almeno toccare ogni parte di Andrés che riesce a raggiungere.  
-Non ti sento – continua Andrés, spingendo lentamente ma con precisione, accuratezza, intensità.  
-Sì – ripete allora Martín. – Sì… Tutto quello che vuoi.  
“Fammi quello che vuoi” si ritrova a pensare disperatamente. “Prendi quello che ti serve, amore mio. Basta che non smetti, non smettere mai” Ce l’ha sulla punta della lingua, però non lo dice. Non è che gli manchi il coraggio; semplicemente non hanno bisogno di parole, si leggono dentro senza fatica, è sempre stato così.  
Proprio quando Martín pensa che non possa andare meglio, che è tutto _perfetto_ come sono perfetti loro insieme, Andrés ritira le mani e il peso sulla sua schiena svanisce. – Girati.  
Martín si volta di scatto e lo trova nudo e spettinato come lo aveva lasciato, in ginocchio dietro di lui. Per un secondo, solo per un secondo, la sensazione di calore nel bassoventre svanisce e Martín si dimentica perfino dell’erezione che gli pulsa dolorosamente in mezzo alle gambe implorando sollievo, e vorrebbe fermarsi, prendersi qualche momento per stamparsi quell’immagine nella memoria: è un Andrés che non ha mai visto ed è ridotto così a causa sua. È stato lui a fargli questo.  
“Mitocondri” pensa. “Come no”  
-Cosa?  
-Girati – ripete Andrés con decisione, afferrandogli le spalle per farlo voltare lui stesso. Martín lo asseconda e si distende nuovamente sul letto, annichilito dai movimenti dell’altro che si porta tra le sue gambe e torna a sovrastarlo. Non ha neanche il tempo di prepararsi mentalmente che Andrés gli ha già alzato una gamba ed è entrato di nuovo dentro di lui, ma adesso è diverso, è _meglio._  
-Oh, cazzo - urla Martín, maledicendosi subito dopo. “Se ci sentono i monaci gli faremo venire un infarto”  
Il sorriso sghembo che compare sul viso di Andrés è lo stesso di quando gli viene un’idea o cerca di convincere qualcuno a fare ciò che vuole, fiducioso di poterci riuscire. Gli fa capire che sta pensando la stessa cosa, e l’idea lo diverte. Lo premia con un bacio che Martín ricambia come se stesse affogando e le sue labbra fossero una boccata d’aria fresca… Cosa che sono, in un certo senso; questo Martín lo ha realizzato fin dal loro primo bacio, pochi minuti fa – o ore, non lo sa. Ha perso la cognizione del tempo e dello spazio, e per quanto lo riguarda il mondo potrebbe finire, fuori da quel monastero sperduto nell’entroterra toscano, e non gliene fregherebbe niente. Non se ne accorgerebbe neanche. Ha scoperto di essere dipendente dalla sensazione dei capelli di Andrés fra le sue dita, perciò asseconda quel nuovo vizio mentre lo bacia; traccia per l’ennesima volta una mappa della sua bocca, dai denti al palato, gli accarezza la lingua con la sua e la succhia piano.  
Andrés risponde famelico e possessivo, com’è in ogni cosa che fa, finché non si staccano per riprendere aria. Si guardano negli occhi ansimando e Martín porta le mani dai suoi capelli ad incorniciargli le guance, come se temesse che possa scappare. Sa che sta per riprendere a spingere e lo vuole più di ogni altra cosa, ma prima sente di dover dire quello che si porta dentro da dieci anni. Non ha più paura, perché sa che questo è il momento giusto, forse l’ultimo.  
-Ti amo – gli dice semplicemente, accarezzandogli la guancia, adorante e sincero. Ma non gli basta, non rende l’idea, nessuna parola sarà mai abbastanza per contenere l’enormità di quello che sente verso di lui… Per cui aggiunge quello che ci si avvicina di più, anche se solo lontanamente. – Sei la mia vita.  
Andrés lo fissa immobile per qualche secondo, per poi aprirsi in un sorriso che Martín riconosce subito: lo aveva già visto quella sera, per la precisione subito prima di baciarlo, quando lo aveva toccato per la prima volta in un modo che non implicava un semplice sentimento di amicizia. In quel momento Andrés gli era sembrato incerto, quasi _intimidito_ dall’iniziativa di Martín, per quanto sia assurdo associare un come lui ad un attributo del genere. Martín era stato fiero di sé stesso, nel vederlo così. Adesso è totalmente diverso. Non sa cosa sia, ma non lo ha mai visto sorridere così con Tatiana, tantomeno con un’altra delle sue precedenti mogli, e questo gli basta. È più di quanto aveva mai pensato di meritarsi. Andrés china il viso sul suo e Martín chiude gli occhi nel sentire le sue labbra sulle palpebre, sulla fronte, sul naso, sulle guance, sul mento.  
“È il paradiso. _Deve_ esserlo. Non può esistere niente di meglio” pensa.  
A quel punto Andrés inizia una serie di spinte più veloci e profonde, accompagnate dai gemiti di entrambi, e affonda il viso tra la spalla e il collo di Martín. – Non dimenticarti di questo momento, - gli ordina, quasi minaccioso, ma è solo un sussurro, - non dimenticarlo mai.  
Martín si maledice mentalmente per aver pensato fino ad ora a tutto questo come a qualcosa di eterno. Non c’è niente di eterno. È solo romantico, tragico, ma non eterno. Andrés vuole lasciargli qualcosa da ricordare quando sarà finita, perché finirà, che loro lo vogliano o no. “Sta per finire tutto”  
Un po’ per rabbia e un po’ per possessività, Martín accarezza l’intera lunghezza della schiena di Andrés lasciandogli dei graffi, per poi fermarsi sui suoi fianchi e spingerselo dentro ancora di più. – Non lo dimenticherò – riesce a dire tra un urlo e l’altro.  
-Mai – rincara Andrés, aumentando la velocità.  
-Mai…  
A quel punto diventa impossibile pensare lucidamente. Non ha nemmeno bisogno di toccarsi: il suo cazzo è stretto tra i loro ventri, e la frizione è più che appagante, unita alla sensazione di Andrés grosso, pulsante e bollente che va a colpire perfettamente il punto giusto dentro di lui.  
Se lo sente dentro in tutti i sensi, c’è solo Andrés: si riempie gli occhi di lui, del contatto tra i loro corpi e dei morsi che gli sta lasciando sul collo e le clavicole, della sua voce roca e tremolante, del sapore inconfondibile dei suoi baci e dell’odore che ormai non è più colonia, è solo Andrés, Andrés, _Andrés_.  
Si accorge di stare urlando il suo nome solo quando si interrompe per lanciare un gemito strozzato: quando viene si sente come attraversato da una scossa elettrica dappertutto, getta la testa indietro boccheggiando e arriccia le dita dei piedi; dietro le palpebre chiuse vede le stelle, letteralmente. È come se le toccasse, perfino. A completare il tutto, riesce a sentire Andrés svuotarsi dentro di lui, mentre quest’ultimo rafforza la presa sui suoi capelli e sulla sua coscia, si irrigidisce, trema e infine si accascia di lui.  
Martín non sa per quanto tempo restano in quella posizione: Andrés è completamente abbandonato sul suo corpo, la faccia ancora nascosta nell’incavo del suo collo e le dita a solleticargli il fianco. Paradossalmente, il suo peso sopra di lui lo fa sentire leggero, protetto. A casa. I suoi occhi vagano per il soffitto mentre gli accarezza i capelli con una mano e con l’altra traccia delle figure astratte alla base del suo collo. Spera quasi che si addormenti, se significa trattenerlo con sé ancora un po’. Valuta l’idea di convincerlo a restare parlandogli, ma non potrebbe nemmeno se lo volesse; è ancora immerso nella beatitudine del post-orgasmo e dubita di essere in grado di mettere in fila due parole sensate. Oltretutto, non se lo sogna nemmeno di essere lui a rompere il silenzio.  
Ci pensa Andrés a farlo, dopo qualche minuto, senza sollevare il viso per guardarlo.  
-Ti amo, Martín.  
Il suo cuore perde un battito a quelle parole, il che è ridicolo, considerando quello che hanno appena fatto. Ma il tono di Andrés lascia intendere che c’è qualcos’altro, Martín sa di cosa si tratta e chiude gli occhi, aspettando che lo uccida.  
Andrés aspetta un po’, come a scegliere le parole, per poi finire: - … ma mio fratello ha ragione, dobbiamo separarci.  
Le lacrime arrivano e cadono.

**Author's Note:**

> Giorno di quarantena numero… ho perso il conto, e questa è la mia situazione: sono bloccata a casa da sola in una regione diversa da quella della mia famiglia, le mie coinquiline mi hanno giustamente abbandonata quando ne hanno avuto la possibilità, l’uni mi sta sommergendo di lezioni online e… Niente, ringrazio Iddio ogni giorno per le serie TV e i libri che ancora una volta si riconfermano il metodo migliore per distrarsi da questa situazione surreale.  
> Soprattutto grazie alla Casa de Papel e a questi due _gilipollas_ , che in una scena di 5 minuti mi hanno fatto emozionare più di quanto non mi sia successo in un mese e mezzo di apatia e annichilimento. Seriamente: chi cazzo si riprende più dopo questa stagione? Io no di certo. E li amo per questo. Li amo e li odio.  
> E niente, spero che stiate tutti bene.  
> Teniamo duro, belli. <3  
>    
> PS. Chiedo scusa se in alcuni punti Andrés sarà risultato troppo """tenero""", mi rendo conto che possa essere sfociato un po’ nell’ooc… Ma avevo bisogno di una scena con **un minimo** di fluff, non solo da parte ~~di quel sottone~~ di Martín ma da parte di entrambi.  
> Ah, il titolo è una canzone degli Snow Patrol.  
> Ho finito, giuro. A presto, si spera. :))  
> 


End file.
